Sugarplex Film Fest
Sugarplex Film Fest is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. Upon reaching this holiday in any of the games below, Rita makes her first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 36) *Papa's Pancakeria HD (Rank 16) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD (Rank 26) *Papa's Donuteria To Go! (Rank 46) The badge "Concession Stand" is awarded when all Sugarplex Film Fest ingredients are unlocked in Cupcakeria HD. In Pancakeria HD and Hot Doggeria HD, the badge is replaced with the sticker "Movie Marathon" and "Blockbuster", respectively. Customers bring movie tickets to celebrate the holiday. Customers who favor this holiday *Allan *Bertha *Big Pauly *Boopsy & Bill *Brody *Cameo *Clair *Clover *Cooper *Crystal *Deano *Emmlette *Foodini *Greg *Gremmie *Iggy *Johnny *Kayla *Kenji *Mayor Mallow *Mindy *Pinch Hitwell *Rita (Unlocked) *Sarge Fan *Skyler *Taylor Sugarplex Film Fest Cupcake Liners *Sugarplex Filmfest in Broadway-Style Font with a Red Background *Film Strip *Cinema Decals *Yellow Polka Dots in Black Background Sugarplex Film Fest-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Root Beer Float Cake (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 36) *Popcorn (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 36) *Raisin Duds (Unlocked on Day 2 of Sugarplex Film Fest) *Dr. Cherry Drizzle (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 37) *Red Licorice (Unlocked on Day 4 of Sugarplex Film Fest) *Blots (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 38) Papa's Pancakeria HD *Sweetish Fish (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 16) *Butterzinger Syrup (Unlocked with Allan on Rank 17) *Raisin Duds (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 18) *Fizzo Gold (Unlocked with Clover on Rank 19) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Hollywood Bun (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 26) *Fizzo Gold (Unlocked with Skyler on Rank 27) *Blockbuster Butter (Unlocked with Brody on Rank 28) *Raisin Duds Popcorn (Unlocked with Cameo on Rank 29) *Boston Beanies (Unlocked with Clair on Rank 30) Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Letterbox Cutter (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 46) * Baby Blots (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Golden Age Icing (Unlocked with Boopsy & Bill on Rank 47) * Dual Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of the holiday) * Root Beer Float Filling (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 48) * Butterzinger Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of the holiday) Trivia *The Sugarplex Theater, which is located in Burgerburgh, annually hosts the Sugarplex Film Fest held by the company. *The icon of this holiday is a . In Pancakeria HD and Hot Doggeria HD this icon is changed to an , because the S represents Starlight Jubilee and Starlight BBQ, respectively. *In Cupcakeria HD and in Pancakeria HD this holiday is celebrated in August. However, in Hot Doggeria HD this holiday is celebrated in September, and in Donuteria To Go!, May. *Sugarplex Film Fest and Big Top Carnival are the only holidays celebrated in 3 different seasons. *In all the games in which it is celebrated, it is unlocked in a rank finished in 6. Gallery Movie.png|The wallpapers for this holiday. Sugarplex Film Fest- Pancakes.JPG|Pancakes with all of the ingredients in Pancakeria HD. Sugarplex Film Fest Poster.JPG|Sugarplex Film Fest Poster Sugarplex Film Fest Doughnut.JPG|A donut with all of the Sugarplex Film Fest ingredients from Donuteria To Go! Cities during Sugarplex Film Fest Maple Mountain - Sugarplex Film Fest.png|Maple Mountain during Sugarplex Film Fest. Griller Stadium during Sugarplex FilmFest.PNG|Griller Stadium during Sugarplex Film Fest. Sugar Plam.png|Frostfield during Sugarplex Film Fest. 524A22E3-DC18-4D5F-A080-A71F2AD316CA.png|Powder Point during Sugarplex Film Fest. Category:Holidays Category:Summer Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Sugarplex Film Fest Category:August Holidays Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:September Holidays Category:Autumn Holidays Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Spring Holidays Category:May Holidays Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go!